1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to selecting the placement of a progress bar over audiovisual content being presented on a video display so that portions of the content that are important to the viewer are not obscured.
2. Description of the Related Art
A progress bar is displayed when a viewer, for example while watching a television program, issues what is called in the art a “trick-play” command. The “trick-play” will change the rate at which video content is presented on the display—such as, for example, when a viewer uses a remote control connected to a set-top box to issue different types of trick-play commands to pause, fast-forward or rewind presentation of content on the display. A progress bar typically displays information about the rate at which the content is presented, the type of trick-play function being performed, and the location of the current displayed video frame in relation to the stored video content that can be displayed to the viewer. A progress bar is typically horizontal and made up of multiple parts overlaid on top of a video image presented on a display, and remains on the display while the trick-play command is being performed. Progress bars are typically displayed at fixed locations, for example centered at the bottom of the video display.